Together Again
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: A star appears in the sky, on the very night that a beloved teammate perishes and, the lover that never was, mourns for her and promises her that some day, they will be Together again.  JS.  songfic, hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me. Nor are Richard, Amanda, Chris, Michael and Teryl. Damn shame isn't it? ohhh...the possibilities! **

**Spoilers: None that I can think of, set sometime Season 7. Definitely AU.**

**Song: Together Again by Janet Jackson.**

**I was going through my files tonight and found this, must have written it 4-5 months ago at least. So, I finished it up tonight so I could post it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Together Again _

The trio that stepped through the gate were uncharacteristically quiet, eyes downcast…shoulders slumped, as if a heavy weight were upon there shoulders. As they walked down the ramp, the gate disengaged behind them, it hit everyone in the gate and in the control room. A quartet had left. A trio had returned.

The leader of the group said nothing, brushing off anyone who tried to console him, the warrior bowed his head, the emotions running rampant over his dark features, the scholar cried openly, for the fourth, the thinker, had not returned with them.

His shoulders shaking with unshed tears, the tall silver haired leader stalked out of the room silently, destination known to only a few, he was going to her space. The scholar and the warrior let him be, knowing along with their friend the thinker, a part of the leader had died. They did not know how to console their friend, the leader, who has lost the love that he had never had. How can you? They asked each other, both already knowing the answer. We can't.

The tall leader stepped into the room, bathed only in the lights of the machines that still hummed…as if waiting for their owner to return home, a book still lay open, a calculation now forever unfinished on the paper, a half drunk cup of coffee…all indications that this morning a woman had been in this office and had expected to come back. Sinking to the floor, the tears finally flowed as he cursed the heavens, the gods (not the false ones) everyone and everything that took her away from him.

* * *

Daniel stepped into his friends backyard and, as he saw the spread-eagled form of his friend on the grass, he could not help but feel the sadness wash over him. "Jack?" 

"Go away." Jack rasped out thickly, his gaze never straying from the stars that he was staring at.

Stepping closed to him, Daniel was glad that he was not able to smell any alcohol; both the General and Janet had been worried that Jack would drink himself into a stupor and do something stupid. "You know I wont…can't… do that Jack." He responded quietly as Jack turned his head, the devastation, the despair and the hopelessness in his brown eyes sent a knife right through Daniels heart.

"There's a new star tonight." Jack told him as he turned his eyes back to the blanket of stars which spread above them, horizon to horizon.

Dropping to the ground gracefully, Daniel lay back on the cold earth. "Really?" he asked as he too stared at the heavens.

"In between Cygnus and Pegasus…it wasn't there last night…look how bright it is." Jack told him softly as he waved in the general direction of the constellation.

Daniel quickly found the constellation, after knowing Jack for 6 years, he could find most of the major ones on Earth without too much hassle. "It is bright." He admitted as his eyes remained trained on that one star.

"I named it." Jack said after a long silence, continuing when he saw Daniel turn his head. "Sam's star." He told him quietly, as tears began to form and then flow from his eyes, streaking in silence over the tanned skin.

Both men fell into silence, both remembering the woman who meant so much to them, the stars continued to shimmer above them, and as a shooting star streaked across the heavens, Jack whispered his wish, "We'll be together again Sam." As his words were swept away by the wind, he swore he could hear her voice echo 'always'.

As he lay on his back, the cool of the grass a stark contrast against the heat of the night, the endless blanket of stars that was spread out above him shimmered, he felt a presence near him, a calming, soothing presence. Propping himself up on his elbow, he stared at the apparition before him, an ethereal glow surrounded the figure, and in the white light he could barely make out the features of the woman, but he could see the sapphire blue of her eyes, and the smile that had haunted his dreams since that fateful day so long ago.

"It's time isn't it?" he asked the figure, which smiled and nodded in response, "Finally…I feared you would never come."

The figure cocked her head slightly as she stepped towards him. "Jack, I will always come back to you…it just wasn't your time yet." She explained as she stopped at his feet, bathing him in her magnificent glow, "Hold out your hand."

Sitting up, he extended his hand for her to grasp. "When did you become such a romantic Sam?" he asked her as she pulled him to his feet.

"About the same time that I met you, I realised that…well, love could be everything people said it could be." She said quietly as golden wings sprouted from her shoulders, spreading wide and then folding around them.

Jack gasped slightly at the feeling of the heaven sent feathers as they brushed against his skin. "Sam…are you an Angel?" he asked her softly.

"I'm your Angel Jack." Sam replied as she pulled them together. "I always was your angel…I always will be your angel." She added softly as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly, both of them giving gentle sighs as their lips met, Sam's own gently caressing his as he felt his body begin to hum with joy.

Pulling back slightly, Jack stared deep into her eyes. "I love you Sam." His words were softly spoken, carried away on the wind, closing her eyes as the words washed over her, these were the words that she had wanted him to say, but never actually expected him to say, for so many years, it made her heart soar with a joy that she had never before experienced.

Holding him close to her body she raised her eyes to the heavens, smiling as they were bathed in an ethereal glow. "Open your eyes." Sam whispered as Jack looked up into the sky, blinded by the intensity of the glow. "Set yourself free Jack." She added as she spread her wings wide, the gold of the feathers shimmering in the moonlight.

"Will this hurt?" her asked her softly, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"Reaching up, she gently stroked his roughened face. "Only if you let it, and there is one way to ensure it doesn't." she responded cheekily, as he cocked his head to one side, questioning her with his deep brown eyes. "Kiss me." She said simply, gasping when his lips captured hers in a soul searing kiss, giving her his everything, pouring everything he felt for her into that kiss.

Releasing her lips regrettably, he brushed his own over her cheekbones, sending shivers of delight down her spine. "This is for eternity you realise?" she asked him as he nuzzled her hair affectionately.

Leaning back slightly so that he could look deep into her eyes, eyes that were shining with love and devotion. "Will eternity be long enough?" he asked her softly, his warm breath fluttering across her face as the white glow that surrounded them suddenly turned into a rainbow of colours.

"For eternity and a day then." Sam stated as her arms wound tightly around his neck and pressing her body fully against his as the multi-coloured lights flashed once, then twice as they clung desperately to each other, and for anyone observing this miracle of nature they would have been unable to tell where one body had begun and the other ended, they were that closely entwined. And, as the rainbow flashed once more, Sam met and held Jack's gaze as the myriad of colours expanded outwards, and then burst inwards, and if a n observer had looked closely enough through the blinding light you would have been able to see the two angels in a kiss that reached down into there souls, wrapping them around the other as the light disappeared, and no trace was left of the two souls that had stood upon that spot, bar for the scroll that fluttered to the ground, two feathers tied tightly around the paper, a golden one that shimmered with all the clarity of the sun, and a silver one that reflected the moons gaze.

Crunching up the gravel driveway, Daniel was surprised to find that there was no Jack, lying spread-eagled on the grass has he had for the previous 10 years, on this spot and on this night. Spying a scroll laying on the soft grass, two feathers tied around the worn paper and fluttering against the breeze, and when he bent to pick it up, Daniel's hair was ruffled by the sudden breeze that kicked up when his fingers first made contact, looking around he smiled softly as he unrolled the scroll. The crunching of gravel behind him alerted him to the presence of both Teal'c and Janet. "Where is O'Neill?" the tall Jaffa questioned as he too realised that there was no-one here to greet them.

"He's not here." Daniel responded quietly, as he held the piece of paper up. "I found this though…" he added as he began to read.

Space Monkey,

I'd try to explain it to you, but hey, you know me…never was too good at that sort of thing…so, and I know how much you just love Janet Jackson, I'll just leave it up to her to explain…of course, I could get Sam to explain it, but then we would all be here for hours, reading her technobabble…anyway.

There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma' baby  
(I'll never forget you)

There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma baby  
When I feel that I don't belong  
Draw my strength  
From the words when you said  
Hey it's about you baby  
Look deeper inside you baby

Dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause

Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you

Always been a true angel to me  
Now above  
I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me baby  
Wrap them around me baby  
Sometimes hear you whisperin'  
No more pain  
No worries will you ever see now baby  
I'm so happy for ma baby

I dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause

Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you

There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel you smile upon me baby  
I'll never forget ma baby  
What'll I give just to hold you close  
As on earth  
In heaven we will be together baby  
Together again ma baby

Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

Don't mourn for us space-monkey, for we are something that we never were in life. We are together. Always. Forever. I know I'm dead, can't exactly deny that, but it was my time Danny. 10 years ago tonight, I made a wish…and it came true tonight, my angel came for me. I'm not crazy (can you be if your dead?). We are each given a certain time on this earth. 10 years ago it was her time. Tonight, it was my time.

Someday you will get this chance, to find your mate (though, we've already met her…well Sam has, she's been keeping an eye on you Danny, she misses you), we can't tell you when it'll be, it'll just spoil the surprise! We'll be waiting for you though. Always.

Together again,

J+S

With tears pouring down his face, Daniel carefully rolled the paper up again and, at the prompting of Janet, he gave the only explanation he ever would. Pointing towards the heavens, where once a single star had out shone all the others, now there were two that were resting so close together they appeared as one. "They're together again."

* * *

Astronomers had no explanation for this phenomenon, two stars appearing in the same region of space on the same day, exactly 10 years apart, why the chances of that happening were…astronomical! And when the time came for cluster to be named, the small group of men sitting around a table in the bowels of the mountain had all been shocked when the president himself had requested that the two stars be individually designated as SC and JO, and together as the SJ cluster. 

For many years, the warrior, the scholar and their friend the doctor continued to gather, every year on the same day, they would journey from where they were in the galaxy to meet, not to mourn the loss of their friends, but to celebrate the lives that they had led, and for the future that they had given the galaxy, for the lives that had been saved because of their sacrifices. Yes, these friends were bound through an adventure so great, that the telling of the tale would entrance and captivate the world when it was made public, and every interview they did, all the books that were published they were all dedicated to their friends without whom this would never have been possible.

These meetings had gone on for many years, until one year when only the warrior and the scholar had met on that day, together they shared tales of their friends, remembering them, honouring them, and respecting them, and then it was just the warrior who came to remember his friends. Finally, after many decades, none came to remember them. For all the people that the thinker and the leader had known, had long since departed the earth.

And the two stars, designated as cluster JS continued to shine. They outlived all their friends, they outlived the rise and fall of hundreds of civilizations spread across the galaxy, together they witnessed the birth and death of billions of people, millions of stars, and hundreds of planets. And still they continued to shine, for all eternity they shone down on the planets that they had visited, and fought to protect and save, and ultimately, the planets and people that they had both sacrificed so much for. When the time came for the planet of their birth to perish, the sun having long since exhausted it's fuel, the two stars continued to shine, keeping a promise that had been made. Together again, this time for eternity and a day.

* * *

**As always, reviews would be lovely as I would love to know what everyone thinks of this. **


End file.
